


《My Fair Lady》

by raojia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, One Night Stands, Rule 63
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia
Summary: 1.双性转普设百合文，艾米丽x罗莎2.旅行途中的419爱情故事3.我流OOC+第一人称，慎





	《My Fair Lady》

**Author's Note:**

> 1.双性转普设百合文，艾米丽x罗莎  
> 2.旅行途中的419爱情故事  
> 3.我流OOC+第一人称，慎

“但是，我是说，谁会不喜欢美国的姑娘呢，那些就快作古的英国佬除外。” 

很幸运又很不幸的是，罗莎第一次出现在我的眼前的时候正赶上我在火车厢里大放厥词，这毫不意外的打扰到了她——一位典型到不能再典型的英伦淑女——于是哪怕是正坐在朋友们中间我都感受到了她那充满敌意的一瞥，转瞬即逝又韵味十足，正适合去好莱坞演个千种风情的反派。 

而我望向她的时刻正赶上她意图收回视线瞬间，于是我俩的眼神在半空中交错了个彻底，只可惜她似乎并不欣赏我不记前嫌的灿烂笑容，眼睫一颤就扭过了头去，我还注意到她紧皱了眉心。 

上帝啊，她那双眼睛可真是惊人的绿。 

罗莎不是我见过的第一个英国姑娘，甚至也不是我见过最漂亮的英国姑娘，但如果现在要从我见过的那堆姑娘里选一个代表英国本身，那么哪怕我有一百票我都要把一百零一票投给罗莎。 

她的头发是纯粹的金色，却因为她本国的水土而显粗糙泛黄，不如我柔顺细腻；她的面孔是晒不黑的单调冷白，又因她本国的天气而显文弱病气，不如我健康活泼；她的五官是带三分阴郁的精致细腻，还因她本国的气质而显冷漠刻薄，不如我大方甜蜜。 

总而言之，她浑身上下都透着抑郁悲观，非请勿近的高贵气质，只除了她的眼睛。 

火车上相遇的那天她裹了一身墨绿色的风衣，把自己平胸的弱点暴露的彻底，脖颈上套一条巴洛克的珍珠项链，细腻的光泽更衬她双眼鲜绿。 

该说那是怎样的一张脸啊，明明除掉眼睛的部分普通到带着刻薄，令人怀疑她光洁的面孔上大概少长了笑肌，可那两汪绿泉里又烧着两点生生不息的活火，仿佛凝聚了近三千年的波澜壮阔，在贝雷帽和珍珠链勾画出的狭窄空间之内，只凭这一双眼她就足以叫人动魄惊心。 

要是英国本人真的是个姑娘，那么恐怕就该长这样一张脸。 

于是这就又回到我们初见时的场景，我的不幸在于我表现的太过美国，而我的幸运同样在此——唯有在最肆无忌惮也最不看气氛的时候，我的模样才最是好看。 

我不信她不这么觉得。 

火车之上惊鸿一瞥，我没给她留下什么深刻印象，倒不是说我不努力，而是没过多久她就换了车厢，毕竟这可是难得晴朗的英伦午后，她当然要挑一个与她相配的安静包房，要是我没猜错，当然还得配上现冲的红茶、绣花的桌布和莎士比亚。 

她起身的时候我多瞄了一眼，毫不意外的看见她合上一本精装戏剧，唯一出我意料的是那并非莎士比亚，而是萧伯纳的《卖花女》，亲爱的读者朋友们，请原谅我只看过华纳的歌舞片，而且，罗莎的长相可一点都不奥黛丽•赫本。 

总而言之，我认定罗莎既不窈窕也不端方，但那不妨碍我在心里偷偷把她当个淑女，反正罗莎惯会装相，想来必得原谅我这在心底对她的小小'失仪'。 

不管怎么说，我都握有她人设崩塌的证据。 

火车靠站的时候已是傍晚，然而英国的晚餐只让我兴致缺缺，马克•吐温在即将从欧洲回国的时候列了份三页纸的食物清单，全是为了拯救他那被欧洲菜搞坏了食欲的胃，而我在英国的第一个傍晚就充分体会到了他的绝望，英国的食物可比不上英国的姑娘。 

晚餐之后我把行李丢给了我的朋友，打算去给自己找点儿’冰水’——在欧洲这种历史悠久的地界，他们甚至要把冰水灌进高脚杯。 

于是我又见到了罗莎。 

当天晚上没有足球比赛，不至于让我们产生核心分歧，而她在灯色底下的背影也足够扎眼，二十米外就拐着我走进了她在的酒吧。 

“这里的音乐不太行，我觉得他们他们该放《绿袖子》来听。”我说着，朝她伸出右手，“艾米丽•F•琼斯，在火车上我见过你。” 

而她那双绿宝石一样的眼睛轻快的扫了我一下，转而扯出一副假的不能更假的笑脸，“罗莎，罗莎•柯克兰，一位你口中的'英国佬'，我亲爱的美国妞。” 

听起来可真像假名。 

我假装没看出她言语里的抗拒和讽刺，自然而然的将握手的意图切成招人点酒的前兆，而在我下过单之后她却又主动开口，“他们没要你的身份证可真是让我惊奇。” 

“哎呀，”我笑了，“你是在夸我年轻嘛。” 

她甩给我一个轻微的白眼，重新把注意力移回自己的酒杯，在蔷薇香的掩盖下我嗅到轻微的酒气，说真的，没有人冲她搭讪可真让我惊奇。 

“你在火车上的表现可不讨人喜欢。”她晃荡着酒杯说道，“我对美国人素来没有好感，所以你最好还是走开。” 

“这可真巧不是吗，”我愉快的说道，“英国人也不讨我的欢心，刻板又刻薄，比如你。” 

“那你还在这儿站着？” 

“英雄我乐意。” 

“知道我怎么看你嘛？”她说，抱着手臂转过身来，踩着高跟鞋的足尖堪堪够到地面，这让我意识到她确实要比我矮上一些，她的高挑纤细只是好身材营造的错觉。

“幼稚，不成熟，看不懂气氛还聒噪吵闹，”她顿了顿，轻轻哼出一声气音，“你还真是典型的美国性格。” 

“美国性格还包括热情开朗友善大方，而且你还没夸我顶级的笑容和顶级的身材。”我说，冲她眨了眨眼，一字一顿道，“小甜心。” 

她突然端着杯子站了起来。 

那个瞬间我意识到她其实喝的不少，站起来的时候甚至有些摇晃，然而那双绿眼睛里的气质动人依旧，不输她轻扬的唇角，“是啊是啊，我差点忘了你的国家净出甜心，个顶个的金发碧眼胸大无脑，几句话就可以拐上床。” 

“所以，”我意有所指的望向她的胸，“你是嫉妒，还是也想跟我上床？” 

她把残酒翻到了我的胸上。 

紧跟着她偏头，眯着眼看我，“现在你觉得呢？” 

“两者兼有。” 

她终于真心实意的笑了出来。 

罗莎住的酒店比我的高端，甚至连床也更为大气，我还留意到她的房间里有好些毛绒玩具，明显是我消费不起的客房服务。我坐在床边看她一件件脱掉自己的衣物，解开鞋扣，抽开腰带，在高跟鞋歪在地毯之上的同时让风衣一道滑落，她身上的皮肤跟脸一样病态苍白，手指却细长圆润，她褪下丝袜的动作流畅而暧昧，眼睫颤抖着在脸颊上留下阴影。 

她远比她的外表更贴近肉欲。 

“黑色。”我说，在她跨坐到我身上的时候叹了口气，“我就猜你会穿黑色。” 

“不然呢，”她舔着我的耳垂，睫毛在我的脖颈间轻轻扫过，细长的手指撩开我的上衣，“像你一样，走运动型？” 

我没接她的话题。 

在性爱上我通常更偏爱男性，激情与恭维是我永生受用的东西，但罗莎和我睡过的每一个人都有所不同，我记得我的手指掠过她肩头的触感，记得我解开她胸衣搭扣时她阴影下的眼神，记得她沙金色的头发披在蝴蝶骨处的模样，记得抚过她脊椎末端小小凹槽时她时断时续的喘息。我在她的口腔里尝到薄荷酒的甜香，我让她的发丝缠绕在我的指节之上，我吻她脚踝处小小的蔷薇纹身，那小小的，半红半白的花朵，象征的可是逐渐高涨的情欲？ 

那么就让这情欲如水流过，带动起她的身体，让她在枕上尖叫到失神，音节不断拔高之后再断在喉咙里，如同被鹰吻住的知更鸟，在高潮前无助的挥舞双翼？ 

在她的身上，我第一次真的试图全盘掌控一个人，或者再准确一些，掌控，占有，征服。 

明明她的眼睛里就写着不可征服。 

一夜之后我在轻微的宿醉中醒来，罗莎本人却已经消失的无影无踪，她没给我留下便条，却给我留下了钞票，我先前的衣服在酒店的加急送洗之后摆在桌前，这个女人真是该死的有钱。 

她一定没想到我们还会再遇。 

重逢的那天正是午餐时间，她一如既往的一人吃饭，高级餐厅里有人弹琴，我径直走到她面前坐了下去。 

“亲爱的，”我说，“我想你那天忘了东西？” 

“不要想多，”她说，淡然的剥着她的洋蓟，“我可不想你觉得被占了便宜。” 

“谁跟你说这个，”我笑，摸出一只和那房间里同一类型的毛绒玩具，“这就是你的偏好不是么，露水情缘，一走了之？” 

她抬头瞪向我，大概是没想到我会摆出这么个和环境格格不入的礼物，然而在她开口之前我又抢先发言，“当然我知道这就是你的性格，自我掩饰永远比坦诚愉快，这是魅力点，我很喜欢。” 

“哈啊，”她慢吞吞的又剥下一片洋蓟，指甲掐进那可怜植物的叶片中间，就像她掐的正是我的脖颈，“你喜欢，所以我就得配合是吗？” 

“那样的话，或许你可以先帮我点份午餐。” 

“共进午餐的邀约可不该这么提，而且我可不会在一个不该是我情人的人面前食用洋蓟。” 

“这是你的观点？” 

“温特森的。”她微笑着说，似乎很享受在才学上战胜无知的我。 

“好吧，”我说着耸肩，“随便是谁，我只知道洋蓟是那样的东西，你要层层叠叠的将她剥开，没有捷径可循，除此以外你怎样无法让她心甘情愿的放弃自己，而且她的心上还长着密密匝匝的荆棘，找不到承诺和回报，只能姑且把挑战当成乐趣。” 

“艾米丽！” 

“所以比起在一个不该是你情人的人面前食用洋蓟，更好的选择是别和一个不喜欢洋蓟的人成为情人，他们可不会珍惜你。”我说，无视了她假模假样的气愤，以最甜的角度对她眨了下眼睛。 

而她反而安静了下来。 

“艾米丽，”她说，笑的又甜又温柔，仿佛全盘接受了我的隐喻，暖调的灯光之下她望向我，双眼鲜绿，流淌着暧昧不明的柔软色欲，“有件事我得警告你。” 

“什么，”我问道，注意到她的脸上带着单薄的微红，只是不知那是愠怒还是激情，“你赞美下我的话我就听。” 

“或许吧，”她嗤笑一声，“不要妄想能偷走我的心。” 

这话让我眨了眨眼，而后偏开头望着她微笑，直到她终于低咒着错开眼睛。 

“怎么说呢亲爱的，”我站起身，绕过那张宽大的得令人讨厌的桌子，走到她的面前，俯身亲吻她的手背，“要是你害怕的话，我就先把我的献给你。”

**Author's Note:**

> 有关马克•吐温的食品清单的描述来源于《清单：关于爱与奇想的124张小纸条》，洋蓟的部分则来自于珍妮特•温特森《苹果笔记本》，此外，标题取自华纳影业1964年出品，改编自萧伯纳《卖花女》，奥黛丽•赫本主演的电影《窈窕淑女》。 
> 
> 再贴一下最开始预设的结尾： 
> 
> “我已经在她的心底照进了爱恋的种子，而待它隔着茫茫大洋萌发的时刻，她必得和她的先辈们与凯尔特精灵一样——漂洋过海，然后来到我的身边，来到美国。” 
> 
> 全文3500+，以上。


End file.
